Niten Ichi Ryuu: Gorin no Taisei
The Niten Ichi Ryuu Gorin no Taisei (二天一流五輪の体勢, "Two Heaven's as One - Flow of the Five Rings") is a koryu (古流, lit. "old school") of the , transformed into a religious movement following the "Demon's Era". Originally a deadly martial art, its practitioners became infamous as Demon Slayers and capable of banishing fiends and other monsters back to the abyss. Eventually as peace settled over the region, they turned to philosophy and spirituality to placate their inner demons and in doing so became known as the Bushido Sect (武士道宗) today. Background The Niten Ichi Ryuu traces its heritage to an ancient monastic order of assassins in an era before the country was infested by demons. At the time the order was small but renown for the martial prowess of its assassins and their unique mental abilities which made them so deadly. Historians may debate on their name but true inheritors of the Niten Ichi Ryuu know these warriors as Kijinshi (気心師, "Spiritual Mind Practitioner"). However when the first demons began to appear their focus shifted. It was necessary, demons lacked the weaknesses of a human body and thus they expanded their discipline. Conflict gave birth to the ability for these assassins to tap into the human consciousness and draw out their inner aggression and hatred. It changed everything. As assassins they were deadly shadows in the night, but with this development they became empowered beyond human limit, obtaining immense physical strength, speed and durability that allowed them to finally fight back against the demonic menace. However such power came at a terrible cost. While they obtained the power to slay the demons that plagued their lands, all too often the warriors themselves would succumb to their own inner darkness and transformed into monstrous abominations drive solely by their lust for power and madness. Soon the order came to represent something far more sinister, and corrupt, known as the Kishin-Ryu (鬼神流, lit. "Fighting Demon God Flow"). It was a vicious cycle, of noble warriors sacrificing everything, even their humanity to fight in a battle they had no hope of victory. It was from these unfortunate souls that a saying arose, "He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." A grim reminder to those lost in its depths. Ying Yang Five Elements Theory is the the essence of life and existence, it exists within the body, in the atmosphere and throughout nature itself. It is in the very water we drink, the air we breath, and the land upon which we tread. It is in the food we eat, it is at the very heart of our mind, body and soul. Before one can begin to grasp the secrets of the Niten Ichi Ryuu, they must first learn Gogyou Kohō (五行呼法, "Five Elements Breathing Method"). At its earliest stages, learning first how to breathe and cultivate one's energy in order to separate it into its yin and yang components is key. The reason for this is by utilizing this breathing method, and meditation one can purify one's energy as it is being gathered. Inhaling generates yin chakra, while exhaling generates yang chakra; as the energy is passed through the body, meditation is used to help purify the energy, enhancing its quality. The reason for this is that most humans possess an imbalance of yin and yang energies. In shinobi this manifests itself in the form of elemental affinities, and the disparaging difference of chakra levels between its members. The purification of energy is essential to the Niten Ichi Ryuu as it brings these energies into a balance. Its philosophy denounces the barbaric concept of "more chakra equals more power"; power in this system power can be achieved through small amounts of pure energy, rather than massive quantities of it. As one's training progresses, the practitioner learns to harness their internal purified energies, and use the yin-yang chakra to alter or amplify the presence divine elements. Thus there are five rhythms of breathing, each a cadence building upon the previous stage, just as one elements begets the next, the breathing methods allow for the supplication and transformation of power. By manipulating the elements found within the body, one can achieve superhuman physical abilities, even going so far as to change the nature of one's body. By dispersing one's chakra into the environment and doing the same, one can generate powerful elemental effects. Theoretically this process could allow any practitioner the potential to manipulate all known elements, effectively bypassing the elemental affinities shinobi rely on. As this is not nature transformation, such a feat is still within the realm of possibility. The concept and philosophy of the Niten Ichi Ryuu is based off one of the four theories of existence; the Ying Yang Five Elements Theory. In this theory, five divine elements exist; tree, fire, earth, metal and water, and the forces that bind all five together is darkness and light; yin and yang respectively. In this theory, the divine elements represent the flow and the state of energy as it exists, and is the focus of the Niten Ichi Ryuu. Movement is power and power is energy. Through the movement of the physical body combined with the release of chakra, and the application of the Gogyou Kohō the practitioner becomes capable of altering the flow, and amplifing the presence of the divine elements. The resulting harmony between the self and nature results in the manifestation of mystical powers, as the elements surge with immense might in the world. The key to understanding the Niten Ichi Ryuu is divided into the five phases, each named after a divine element. With each subsequent mastery of a state, the practitioner becomes closer to reaching true synchronization, and ultimately embodying the Niten Ichi Ryuu itself. The Five Circles The Tree Circle The Five Circle's; tree, fire, earth, metal, and water represent the spiritual embodiment of the changing cycle and interaction of yin and yang. Each circle serves as the repository of a specific sect of concepts, ideals and philosophy which act as the core of the Niten Ichi Ryuu. Within these circles, a practitioner undergoes his or her spiritual journey to balance the chaotic forces that exist within themselves and the world around him and discover the bridge that connects them both. Like a sapling first taking root, the tree circle embodies the concept of openness and growth, of grasping the most fundamental aspect of the Niten Ichi Ryuu; that breath is life and that life is breath. While texts and oral tradition have changed over the past centuries the exact meaning of "breath" remains a mystery. As Gogyou Kohō is an inherent part of one's training one often takes its meaning as literal, however those who have progressed to the later circles often have very different interpretations of this meaning. For some it is the boundless cycle of transference of energy from nature to man and man to nature through the act of breathing. For others it is a spiritual symbol for chakra itself, and its relation to the world. Regardless, at its root the Tree Circle encompasses the act of growth, and the physical embodiment of growth is physical training and conditioning. Within the Tree Circle, practitioners are taught the Niten Ichi Ryuu breathing method which stimulates the absorption and filtration of chakra. This purification ritual permeates through the eight celestial gates, and throughout the body empowering it. This process also serves another purpose, the separation and purification of one's energies begins to create a balance between the two. Unlike shinobi and even some civilians, practitioners of this art lack an elemental affinity which is both a reflection of their personality as well an imbalance within their yin and yang. Training within the Tree Circle actually restores the balance of yin and yang within the body, an important process that enables the practitioner to grasp the flow of yin and yang and to manipulate the ratio between them. While there are obvious advantages for shinobi possessing an elemental affinity, it is for this reason that practitioners of the Niten Ichi Ryuu can learn to harness and master all five elements without suffering from any disadvantage. The Fire Circle Power is an all consuming passion that can corrupt even the most devout followers of the Niten Ichi Ryuu, and it is for that reason that the Fire Circle is regarded as one of the most difficult yet most important phases of a practitioners spiritual journey. It is also the most dangerous. It was this phase that changed assassins into deadly warriors, and gave them the name; Kishin (鬼神, "Fighting Demon God"). The Fire Circle is unique because though its benefits are represented strongly as yang, in order to obtain the immense power it grants one must first harness the nature of their yin. It is a difficult process that forces one to face his subconscious feelings and emotions. For many they become swept up by this maelstrom until they are the ones controlled by it. All of their fears, temptations and sorrow driving them forward. It is easy to become lost, and consumed by these emotions. To counter the descent to madness that befell so many warriors in the past it became necessary for practitioners to begin learning to value the bonds they shared with others. To develop a love and appreciation for the world around them. Many take up hobbies of self-expression, art, music, or a craft. To balance the fury and wrath of a warrior one must couple that with something that allows one to express his or herself in a meaningful and relaxing way. Lest his fist or blade become the only means of expression. The Fire Circle is the crucible that every practitioner must overcome, for the careful balance of yin and yang they were beginning to grasp could be undone in an instant. Only through diligent meditation and practice of the fundamentals of the Tree Circle can one free their mind of distraction. This ritual purification is paramount and serves as one of the core abilities of the Niten Ichi Ryuu. To those who fail, they become obsessive, and emotionally driven but granted immense physical ability. It is addicting, and sadly those who succumb to its influence soon become lost. But to those who succeed, and overcome the darkness in their hearts, they are able to obtain a clarity of mind and body. It is at this phase that the marriage between the arts of the mind and those of the body begin, which mirrors the mental acuity and powers described in folklore and story of the ancient order from whence this style came. The Earth Circle Having overcome the demons within their heart, practitioners of the Niten Ichi Ryuu obtain a state of awareness that profoundly changes the perspective between himself and the world around him. At this point, the Niten Ichi Ryuu evolves to encompass powers beyond the physical and mental acuity of its fore bearers. For those who achieve this state of mind comes the ability to see the splendor of chakra in all its glory, to hear its cadence, to touch upon its consciousness and to feel its flow in the world. The physical movements associated with the Niten Ichi Ryuu are a reflection and embodiment of this symbolism. They allow the practitioner to interact with the world in a way that one could with with a simple wave of their arm guide the winds around them. The powers of elemental manipulation become open to them. Since all elements are derived from the interactions of yin and yang a practitioner need only alter the flow to achieve a desired element. Thus the Earth Circle is considered the first true step in elemental manipulation. Rather than knead chakra within the body and expel it outwards, the Niten Ichi Ryuu utilizes elemental synchronization; the dispersion and intermingling of their own chakra within that of the environment to facilitate the flow of yin and yang. Through movement, and intent they are able to establish an interaction between the two to create astounding displays of elemental power. While its benefits in the field of combat are undoubtedly immense, it is not the focus of this phase in their spiritual journey. The experience of first connecting with the world's flow is an event that forever changes the perspective of the practitioner. In the Fire Circle, one learns to be at peace with himself but within the Earth Circle they experience this peace between his or herself and the world in which they live. The Metal Circle With acceptance comes peace and from peace the practitioner can begin to learn understanding. The Metal Circle like its predecessors is a phase of change, but one marked not by the perspective of what simply accepting what is but of discernment and understanding the nature of the elements themselves. This comprehension can take years, perhaps even decades before one comes to enlightenment. Such insight cannot be brute forced, nor can it be acquired through simple inheritance of genetics, it is wisdom brought by experience and examination in one's own life. To fully grasp the inherent complexity and simplicity of the system that is the person and the world one must revisit the very basis of the Niten Ichi Ryuu, and that is the concept of the "breathe". The idea of the breathe is expounded upon through meditation in which revelations are discovered. The breath is the embodiment of yin and yang in the body, inhaling gathers energy inward, and then it grows, expanding before it is released and then it declines and the process repeats itself. One breath begets the next. The cycle of yin and yang, ascending, descending, expanding, contracting, this is the essence of the breath. Once one can grasp this, he realizes the truth within himself. The elements are yin and yang bound together in a unique form, but he understands that one element begets the next. This cycle while unchanging can be manipulated to an extent, hastened and amplified. The elements themselves are an illusions, they exist insofar as we perceive them. They are their representative element but they are also yin and yang. But if one alters the composition of yin and yang, an element can transform into another. This understanding of the nature of the elements is the essence of the Metal Circle. This knowledge allows them to see past the illusion of reality and perceive the elements as they truly are. Changing fire to water is no longer an impossibility. Earth can be freely transformed into air and vice-versa. Whereas practitioner could amplify the presence of an element found in nature, those who have gained understanding of the Metal Circle can freely create and manipulate any element they choose. The Water Circle Some could consider the Water Circle to be the final phase in the spiritual journey of the Niten Ichi Ryuu, but those who understand its secrets know this to be false. It is not an end, but a beginning. There is no understanding, no comprehension to behold at this phase. The elements are an illusion and if the world is merely a reflection of the interaction and changing nature of yin and yang, then is reality itself not an illusion? Perspective of the world is forged over the course of one's lifetime, though it may change it remains flawed. To grasp the essence of the Water Circle one must first let go of his or her preconceptions and perspective of the world in which they live. They must relinquish the ego, for it is the ego that serves as the veil which blinds them to the truth that is the world. Once the ego has been removed, perspective can freely change. A master once explained this with an interesting metaphor. "Is this rock a pebble or a mountain? From one perspective it can be as small as a grain of sand or as tall as the greatest mountain. It is both and it is neither. Whether it is one or the other depends on how one chooses to see it." The Water Circle is perhaps the most yin out of all of the phases, and see's the greatest return of the mind arts - Nenjutsu. Changing one's perspective is not limited to the self, if they preceding phases have taught anything is that everything is connected. Whether the practitioner see's with his own eyes or that of another is irrelevant. As long as that connection exists, then it is possible. Even spatial dimensions can be manipulated. What is a hundred miles but a single stride? Crossing an element with a sense, with movement with stillness, action with thought. The spiritual journey that is the Niten Ichi Ryuu is transition from change, to acceptance, to understanding, comprehending and releasing. It is a never ending cycle that exists before one is even born and continues even after his or death. It is samsara, the eternal wheel. Nenjutsu Nenjutsu (念術, "Mind Arts") is one of the most ancient and revered mysteries of the Niten Ichi Ryuu. It was there at the beginning when this style first emerged into the world, its warriors perfecting not the body but the power and utility of the mind. Nenjutsu is an esoteric art at best, it does not use hand seals, there is no kata to practice, and the methods each of its practitioners uses to uncover its secrets are derived from every known philosophy, past and present. How it is taught changes, depending on who is teaching, where it is being taught, and what the practitioner ultimately hopes to gain as a result of their training. What Nenjutsu is capable of however is why its power is so lusted after by those who grasp its potential. According to historians, Nenjutsu evolved out of the deep meditative practices used by the Niten Ichi Ryuu predecessors which allowed them to begin manipulating, even altering how their senses perceived the world around them. Stories of individuals capable of ignoring pain, of archers who could pin the wings of a mayfly a thousand yards away are all examples of what Nenjutsu is capable of. The mind is one of the most powerful weapons a warrior has, without it he is nothing. To master it means to eventually master one's weakness and realize his true potential. Nenjutsu is derived from the ability to alter the flow of yin chakra and manipulate its interaction within the body. By stemming the flow of yin to a particular organ, or even amplifying its presence one can change the way a practitioner experiences and perceives the world. Behind the Scenes *The Niten Ichi Ryuu is loosely based off of the art of the same name, developed by Miyamoto Musashi. *The "Circles" within the Niten Ichi Ryuu each represent a book in Muashi's Book of Five Rings. *The fundamentals of this style were greatly inspired by Enlightenment of Thunder and Lightning (EOTL) from the manhwa series Veritas. *The philosophy of this style along with the weapon Tsukikage, are based off of the style depicted in the fanfic Break the World by Rihaku. All credit goes to the original author for these brilliant ideas.